Will's Photograph
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Alec is cleaning up one day when he stumbles across a chest in Magnus's closet.


**Hi everyone! Another fic from 9 days of fanfic. Please read and let me know what you think. I might do something like this again. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare**

Alec was always pretty neat. Not as much as Jace, but he didn't really appreciate living in a pig sty. It was a problem the mornings after Magnus's party. Alec would get up early like any other day and Magnus would lie in bed, exhausted from a wild night of hosting. The room constantly changed from club to living room, leaving masses of glitter on the floor and silly string on the ceiling.

One day, after a particularly insane party, Magnus was still passed out after Alec's typical cleaning session. Even without all the parties, Magnus's apartment was always a mess, so Alec decided he tidy up a bit. He began with the closet. Like he expected, it was a mess. Clothes were strewn here and there along with various warlock things that Alec wasn't too keen to touch. In the back, stood a large wooden chest. Its appearance was odd against its bright surroundings and quickly sparked Alec's curiosity. He decided to delve even further. The objects in the chest better appealed to Magnus's personality. Hints of light flashed off the multitude of gems and metals. Everything was beautiful except for one snuff box in the corner that Alec was positive Magnus would say it was in poor taste. The initials WS were spelled out in red gems. WS? Whose could those possible belong to?

Alec continued to dig through the trunk, coming across various items that seemed to have no value. However, knowing Magnus, Alec knew there had to be some story behind each one. Magnus's life was filled with so many stories. Alec had only heard very few, the rest carefully locked away in the crevices of Magnus's mind. He sometimes wondered how much of Magnus he really know and how far past the surface had he really got, if he ever broke it at all.

As Alec approached the bottom of the chest, he came across an old photograph. It was still in black and white and the people it portrayed looked to be set in the Victorian era. On one side of the group, stood a woman, whose beauty was very clear. Light curls flowed out beneath her bonnet. Another woman stood next to her, looking different in every way. Her hair was darker and pulled up into a bun. She carried herself in a more modest matter; her smile anxious. Next to the two women, stood a trio. The bond between them was clearly seen. One man was light and the other dark. His eyes and hair glowed as he turned toward the woman standing next to him. She was beautiful, but much differently from the first woman. Her beauty came from the energy surrounding her and the intelligence in those sharp eyes.

Alec gasped when he took a closer look at the man on the very edge. His hair was black as the night, like Alec's. If Alec wasn't mistaken, his eyes were probably bright blue. He was looking at Will Herondale, the man Camille mentioned. His black hair curled, framing his face. So much beauty was held in the one spot. It was no wonder Magnus had once loved him. The way Camille had said it, Alec knew that Will was an important person in Magnus's life. It's not like Magnus told him himself.

"What are you doing?" came a voice behind him; Magnus had finally dragged himself out of bed. Alec reluctantly turned around and to his relief Magnus's look was not one of anger, but of confusion.

"I was just doing some cleaning, your apartment is a mess," Alec answered, walking forward with the photograph still in his hand.

"I like it that way," Magnus smiled coyly as he wrapped his arms around Alec and brought him closer. He lightly kissed Alec's lips and then pressed harder, but Alec pulled away. His mind still on the picture.

"I found this," he quickly revealed, holding up the photo for Magnus to see. His face instantly changed to a look of great sadness. The small light his eyes held as he kissed Alec quickly vanished. Alec upbraided himself for feeling jealousy over Magnus's reaction rather than sorrow. Shouldn't he want to comfort his boyfriend? But Alec knew all too well; his fear of being just another person in Magnus's live was confirmed.

"Is that Will, the one Camille mentioned?" Alec regretted asking as he saw Magnus flinch at the sound of both names, but he continued anyway. It was too late to turn back now and he needed some type of answer.

"It is, and standing next to him is Tessa, Jem, Charlotte, and Jessamine. They're all old friends. All dead, except for Tessa," he murmured, weighed down by the memories. They were memories that would never leave him.

"But Will was different, he was special. That's how Camille made it sound," Alec stated. Magnus barely shared anything with him. If he could just have this one thing, then maybe he'd be content.

"He was, but only as a great friend. He came to me for help. He treated me differently; not like a downworlder, but like a person. Even after we parted ways, he still held me in his respects and I will be eternally grateful. It's a rare sight to see a shadowhunter who respects a downworlder," Magnus sighed, "I'd rather not discuss old memories, Alexander. I have you now and that's all I need."

"But now doesn't last forever Magnus and you do. Will I just be another person you leave behind," Alec asked, the question that had been on his mind ever since they came home from vacation. He gasped as Magnus pulled him into a hug, collapsing on the floor as they held each other.

"You'll never be just anyone to me, Alexander. I love you more than anyone else before and I cannot imagine a life without you," he whispered into his hair. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, wrapped up in each other. A present love doomed to fail.

**I hope that was satisfying. Let me know and review please. I value every review I receive. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
